earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Plains Vision
When I was told to approach Two-Moons to seek advice, I had no idea that the path I would follow to becoming a proud Tauren warrior was being laid out before me. Two-Moons sent me on several tasks that were, looking back from now, obviously designed to test my resolve and see how willing I was to devote myself to my clan and its needs. I set upon the Venture Company's scouting parties and cleansed the local wells of their polluting influence. I became the hunter of wolves and their Alpha warriors. I tracked the deadly swoop and took their innards for trophies. After I gained Two-Moons' trust and respect, he then sent me upon another task to gather materials for a vision quest. I gathered the materials, and when I returned them to Two-Moons, he created a concoction that would summon the vision for me. I drank the liquid down and heard an immense howl behind me. Drawing my weapon and turning quickly, I beheld a wolf. The wolf looked me in the eyes and I thought it was preparing to battle me. Instead, it turned and started walking. Not sure what to do, I followed. I had to struggle a bit to keep up with it, for it set a relentless pace. I nearly lost it several times due to wandering swoops and the ever-marching kodo. As we marched, my vision also started to change around me. I noticed that the beautiful plains of Mulgore were turning ashen-gray before my eyes. The grass was dead! Trees lay uprooted, their branches twisted with the agony of their destruction. The carcasses of animals lay everywhere, rotting and desecrated before my eyes. I came to the foothills near the Bluffs of Thunder and beheld a terrible vision...the great city was on fire! Immediately, I set out on the path into the city, not sure what I would be able to accomplish with my feeble skills. My task was clear, though...I had to help in whatever way that I could. As I climbed the path to the elevators, I noticed a Tauren laying in the grass, face down. It looked like she was still moving. I cast my newly-learned healing incantation, granted upon me by the earthmother herself to cleanse sickness from the dying. She still lay there. Then, slowly, she rose. Feeling elation, I moved closer toward her to help her up, but my nostrils detected a strange scent...one I had yet to encounter. I knew the soft smell of the plains. I knew the hot blood of wolves and the stale feathers of the swoop, but this was a completely unfamiliar scent to me, and it raised my hackles for its...wrongness. She rose and it was then that I discovered where the smell originated. The young warrior's body was seared along one side. Amazed that she survived not only the burning, but the subsequent tumble from the immense bluffs, I invoked my incantations again, to no effect. She moved toward me, and a gurgling sound came from her throat. It was then that she picked up a rock and raised her hand as if to strike me. I recoiled from the blow, not sure if what I was seeing was truly happening...a Bloodhoof raising a hand to attack another! Suddenly I heard an immense howl and turned around, thinking that a wolf was about to set upon me. When I turned, however, I noticed that the wolf I had followed earlier was slowly disappearing. I was coming out of the vision! I looked around me and found Mulgore wasn't dead. I wasn't near the elevators going up to Thunder Bluff, but near a cave. My eyes searched the bluffs and found no evidence of the catastrophe that I was sure had been taking place mere moments ago. The wind blew the mills with its constant and unending patience. The bluff watchers made their endless rounds guarding against those who would do harm to my homeland. I decided to search the cave and see what I could find. I came upon another elder who sent me on my next task. Shaken, I made my way into Thunder Bluff for the first time.